


Birthday Shopping Uselessness

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Funny, Gen, Humor, Married Life, Mayday is so Done, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy teens, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Short & Sweet, Teenage Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Peter has absolutely no idea what to get MJ for her birthday, his daughter May isn't making it any better.





	Birthday Shopping Uselessness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).

"How exactly do you not know what Mom wants for her birthday? I thought you two have been married for about fourteen years." May raised a brow at her father, her face just flat-out saying her judgment. Was this normal for married couples?

"Well... Ah, I just don't know what girls like, that's why you're here." Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his thumb smoothing out the wood of his cane. He stepped up to the display case, bending down a little to look at the various necklaces on display.

"Dad... My style is completely different than Mom's, I'm not exactly a girly girl and I don't know anything about jewelry except for how to put earrings in. Besides, she's got way too much jewelry at home. You sure she needs more?" The teen questioned, pulling her father away from the necklaces, "Maybe start out with a card?"

"No. Way too simple."

"Clothes?"

"She has too many."

"Makeup?"

"... Okay, yeah no."

May pinched her nose and ran a hand through her short hair, sighing in frustration. She fixed her flannel jacket and looked over when something caught her eye, "How about this?" She asked, walking over before grabbing a scarf from the rack.

"Do you really think she'd like a scarf?" Peter questioned, taking it from his daughter's hands so he could look it over.

"You got a better idea?" Oooohhhh! There was the sass, she was way too much like MJ sometimes.

"Why did I bring you again?"

"Because you'd be here forever if you didn't."


End file.
